The Revived Tony DiNozzo
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Based off of S1E9 'Marine Down'. The day 'Tony DiNozzo' died in a car crash and then S5E1 'Bury Your Dead' the past flashes before Gibbs' eyes. COMPLETE


**The Revived Tony DiNozzo.**

**Based off of S1E9 'Marine Down'. The day 'Tony DiNozzo' died in a car crash and then S8E1 'Bury Your Dead' the past flashes before Gibbs' eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything recognizable.**

* * *

**The Revived Tony DiNozzo**

"**Marine Down"**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, cup of warm coffee in one hand like usual when Chris Pacci jumped into his path with a depressed look on his face.

"What's up Pacci?" Gibbs asked, trying to get to where his and Tony's desks were located, but Chris didn't let him move.

"…I'm sorry for your loss Gibbs…" Chris said, looking awkward.

"What loss?" Gibbs was confused now.

"Oh god… You didn't hear did you?" Chris shook his head before walking over to the nearest TV, turning up the volume on the news. "This is going to come to a shock to you… I'm sorry Gibbs."

_"In traffic news today, there was an accident on the freeway causing a car to go up in flames…Mr. DiNozzo did not make it out."_ The anchorwoman reported solemnly.

Those words pierced Gibb's heart and he sat down heavily on a nearby office chair and leaned forward on his knees.

"We all knew that you were really warming up to DiNozzo… He is… Was turning into a great agent…" Chris swallowed hard, deciding to lay his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"I… I have to tell Abby and Ducky…" Gibbs swallowed hard at the mere thought. He had to pull himself together for their sakes and when he got home he would properly break down.

"Sorry I'm late boss! My car got a flat then people kept hugging me saying something about a miracle." Tony's voice called out as he hurried into the bullpen, all heads snapped towards the agent who was dropping his things beside his desk.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony tilted his head to the side confused.

"How is that possible?" Chris trailed off wide eyed as the elevator doors slid open, Abby and Ducky exited it and froze the moment they saw Tony by his desk. Abby's makeup was smeared all over her face with tears spilling over her cheeks. Ducky was stoic as ever but now there was a light there that hadn't been there prior.

"TONY!" Abby shouted as she launched herself into Tony's arms, hugging him tightly talking into his shirt, all he heard was the word miracle over and over.

"Good morning to you too Abs." Tony hugged her back before looking over her black pigtailed hair at his boss and Ducky, eyes questioning.

"I thought…" Ducky said to Gibbs quietly.

"Yeah Duck… Me too." Gibbs said back just as quietly.

"Okay, as much as I love all the hugs I've been getting, hell I don't think I've ever been hugged so much in my whole life. I'm just really confused as to why I'm getting all these hugs." Tony said in confusion.

"According to the news, you died in an car accident this morning DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded at the news channel. Tony walked over to the TV, very carefully as Abby was still attached to his torso.

"Well… That is going to screw my life up isn't it?" Tony huffed and flinched when he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, expecting a head slap however it only stayed there. "Ah, sorry boss… I guess I know why everyone I know kept calling me and hugging me."

"Come on DiNozzo." Gibbs tossed Tony's jacket at the agent.

"Where we going Boss?" Tony asked curiously.

"You can't leave!" Abby cried out, looking at Gibbs wildly.

"Hey, I'm okay Abs. I'll be fine as long as I'm with the Bossman." Tony soothed Abby, smoothing down her black bangs.

"Come back soon." Abby whispered.

"Promise." Tony kissed her nose as he walked towards where Gibbs was waiting, clapping Ducky and Pacci on the shoulder as he walked by.

The ride down to the garage was silent. Gibbs led Tony to his own car and opened the passenger door, giving him a look.

"Fine, fine. Don't let me drive my own car, don't tell me where we are going." Tony huffed quietly, buckling himself in.

Still Gibbs didn't say a word as he drove the actual speed limit and his eyes kept darting over to make sure Tony was still in the passenger seat and safe. It was a much longer drive back to Gibbs' house than usual, as Gibbs wasn't speeding.

Gibbs and Tony gout out of the car and the younger agent followed him quietly. Tony sat down on the worn couch in the living room while Gibbs rustled around in the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of beer, handing one to Tony as the older agent sat next to him.

"Boss… As much as I don't love ditching work to drink with you… I'm just wondering why we are ditching to work to drink. I mean you didn't really think that…" Tony trailed off as the truth sunk in.

"You thought that I was the one who died in that accident this morning." Tony stated.

"They said DiNozzo… Not really a common last name around here." Gibbs said, not meeting Tony's look.

"Right…" Tony nodded, he felt like it wasn't the right time to mention that DiNozzo was popular in Italy and Italians do live in DC.

"Gonna have to break one of your rules boss. Sorry I worried you and everyone else. I honestly had no idea about it until I left my apartment."

"Just glad it wasn't you in that damn car wreck." Gibbs admitted after swallowing another mouthful of beer.

"Please, me die in a car?" Tony waved it off and Gibbs shook his head. "How un-dramatic would that be?"

"And you are all about the dramatic aren't you Tony." Gibbs chuckled, reaching up and setting his hand on the back of Tony's neck. "Don't you dare die like that on me Tony."

"I'll do my best Boss." Tony promised, leaning back into the couch.

"Damn right you will." Gibbs grunted.

"**Bury Your Dead"**

"Out of every way you could have gone… It had to be a damn car didn't it Tony?" Gibbs said to himself, he had entered the elevator, stopping it the second after it started to move. He just watched his agent… His friend… The man he came to love as a son die because of some 'need to know' op that his once trusted partner put him on the moment he retreated to Mexico. She had used his man on this op and she got him killed for some personal vendetta. He punched the wall beside him, closing his eyes. All he could see was that car blowing up over and over again. He knew he had to be a rock for the rest of his team but he needed to focus himself before he went back out there.

He took a few deep breaths as his mind went back to the time he thought that Tony had really died in a car wreck and the following promise…

"Didn't think you would dare break a promise to me DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head sadly, breathing out again before flipping the switch on the elevator, readying himself for what was coming.

When Ducky told the team that the body in the morgue had healthy, scar free lungs. Gibbs felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulder before a horrible thought came into his head and out of his mouth.

"And where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs tacked onto the end of Jen's question of who was the body in the morgue. He felt anger flare up at her lack of caring about what or where Tony was during the following minutes.

When Kort showed, demanding to know where Tony was Gibbs was tempted to take his anger out on Kort. Instead he breathed out and followed Kort to the elevator and his heart leapt to his throat when the elevator doors slid open to show a tried and pale looking Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs had to stop himself from rushing towards the agent to see for himself that he was really there and alive.

However when Kort slammed Tony against the side of the elevator, Gibbs had his gun in his hand and aimed steadily at Kort before he could even blink. With a glance to the side he felt pride that McGee and Ziva had their owns guns trained on Kort. Tony looked at Kort before glancing over at his teammates and Kort backed off.

"What? No balloons?" Tony asked with a big, fake smile.

"Agent DiNozzo. Debrief my office." The director said giving Tony a stern look. Tony shot her a glare before deflating and his whole body slumped down in defeat. He sent a small smile at his teammates before he trailed along behind the director with Gibbs following behind his agent, nodding at the others as he went.

Throughout the debriefing it took everything Gibbs had to stay calm at the director and not grab Tony and getting the hell out of there. He just wanted to tuck his agent into a bed and let him sleep; he looked like hell and from what he was describing it sounded like it. He got his heart broken in one of the worse ways and now the director was tearing him apart for it. Gibbs did his best to keep a calm look on his face for Tony's benefit as his agent was sitting across from him.

Finally the director let Tony go and Gibbs followed behind his agent, in an empty hallway the older agent stepped in front of Tony.

"Tony." Gibbs said, the use of his first name made DiNozzo look up at him.

"Told you dying in a car would be un-dramatic." Tony tried to play it off, but his eyes betrayed the pain the agent was currently undergoing. "I made a promise didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Glad you're not dead. You still don't have my permission to die." Gibbs placed his hand on the back of Tony's neck in comfort and tried not to growl as Tony first flinched away before he melted into the touch of his boss.

"I'll do my best boss." Tony said quietly, smiling a true smile at Gibbs.


End file.
